


a crashin tide

by extraordinarywizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Asphyxiation, F/M, Humanstuck, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinarywizard/pseuds/extraordinarywizard
Summary: To her dismay, Feferi believes her ex-boyfriend Eridan has invited her out to try once again to rekindle their relationship, but Eridan may or may not have other plans in mind.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 3





	a crashin tide

He stepped on the gas, racing past the speed limit signs with numbers he was certain he was exceeding.

He had to get away. He had to drive faster. Faster _._

Eridan tried to focus his thoughts on the dark-lit road ahead him, but his mind swiveled back to the blanket he had had in the back seat, no longer there in the rearview mirror. It was someplace else now.

The city lights flashed past him and morphed in his cracked glasses’ vision, the lights flashing the way they had danced in her eyes.

_Faster._

Slowing down the car, parking it. Eridan sighed restlessly as he pulled the key out of the ignition. The promenade before him, barely visible.

“Eridan…” Her voice exasperated, Feferi made a step back.

“Wait,” he said, taking a step forward, cupping her face with one hand.

She sighed, her bright eyes meeting his. “What is it?”

“I’m never lettin you go, Fef.”

“I can’t keep doing this with you,” she groaned and took one step away, but he pulled her closer with a tight grip on her wrist.

Eridan leaned in and brushed his lips to hers, pausing just before they made a significant touch, pressing his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Her breath hot against his skin, her soft curls brushing against his hands. The faint scent of her fresh lip gloss.

The promenade they were at was completely empty at this time of night, as it was raining ever so slightly. All the times he had been here before with Feferi flashed before him. Their first confessions. Their first kisses. Their first I-love-yous. Many an emotional night shared together under the moon and stars above on cloudless nights. Eridan sighed softly from the memories. Maybe it could be that way again. It was possible, right? They could be two again.

Then he opened his eyes and met her glance once more, and everything that had once been melted away before him; the sight of her glossy lips kissing someone else consumed him. The raindrops hitting his glasses distorted reality. She pushed on his chest, struggling to get him to let her go.

His fingers moved from her cheek and down to her neck, to her throat. She abruptly grabbed his arms, her nails trying to dig through his jacket.

“E-Erid—” she rasped, both hands around her neck.

He met her eyes, her usually warm but now cold, gray eyes spilled tears and hatred, his roughed-up hands tight around her soft, thin throat, pressing on her windpipe. He looked up as she struggled, the stars above them twinkling and not doing a thing. Silent witnesses.

Her hands reached out to claw him in his face, but he was taller, his arms longer, he avoided and overpowered her easily. Though, she managed to reach his glasses and knock them off his face, the lens on one eye shattering against the promenade. She hissed at him and wheezed at him, gasping at him like a fish on land.

He watched her disappear; her eyes glassed over, and her body went limp in his grip around her, and he slowly lied her down on the ground.

As soon as he let go of her throat, his heart began to race, his mind snapping free from the haze. What had he just done? Feferi was gone, she was now gone. What did he do? What would he do now?

Eridan picked up his glasses and frantically looked around him, searching for anyone who might have seen them. The world around him was dark, the lights on the promenade blinding his ability to see anyone on the streets ahead. He’d have no idea if anyone saw.

After a moment of frozen indecision, he ran to the car and pulled out the blanket from the back seat, one with a newfound purpose different from the intended one that night.

Drive faster, _faster_ damn it!

The rain whipped violently against his windshield, blurring his path. Sirens sounded behind him. It was over, it was over, they screamed at him in the rear window.

There was no motive, he convinced himself, there was no motive that could link him.

They were friends, Feferi was a friend of his. There was no motive for this crime. Nothing would point to him.

Eridan grudgingly slowed down the speed of the car and turned to the side of the road to park in the ditch, the siren lights blinking sharply in his rear window in the cold night air. He focused his eyes on his grip around the wheel, focusing is energy on loosening up his fingers. The sensation of her heartbeat wavering under his pressure was still pulsing through his fingertips.

There was no crime, there was no crime, he wasn’t suspicious. There were no witnesses, it had just been himself and Feferi on the promenade out in the rain. Nobody had heard her scream, there were no witnesses. There hadn’t been a scream at all, he had held her throat. They were only stopping him for speeding.

The police car behind him stopped and an officer approached his window. There’d be no body found yet, he had dumped her in the sea. But Eridan didn’t know how long it could hide a guilty girl like her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is an attempt at a songfic of the songs [midnight show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF0YN6HU6aA) and [jenny was a friend of mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqMWNP7hGiw) by the killers!


End file.
